The Cosmic Destroyer
Star date 1407/8207/561909 Our frigate has safely arrived at the chosen planet. Their technology is primitive, and thus they failed to detect us entering the atmosphere. We are currently cloaked above their planet, known locally as Earth. We will begin the search on 7 July 1909, Earth time. Star date 1408/8207/561909 The search was a success. The scout ship found and abducted the perfect specimens for the task. Two human beings, middle aged. One male, one female. The male was more resilient and protected the female. We assume they are mates. We will introduce them to the prince once they have calmed down from their ordeal. Star date 1409/8207/561909 It seems the female subject and the infant prince have developed a bond. We placed the subjects in the prince’s quarters to see how they would react to each other. It was the male who first noticed the prince, sleeping soundly in his cot. The male told the female, referring to her as Maria, who seemed to be amazed at the young prince. After a while of studying him, the prince awoke to the face of the female subject. They stared at each other for a while, until the female stroked the prince’s face. The prince gurgled happily, and held the female’s hand. The male seemed uneasy about developing a bond, but the female was reassured, referring to the male as George. The male was soon won over, and the subjects began taking care of the infant prince. After about 300 ticks, the subjects were removed and taken back to their cells. We are assured that they will raise the prince well. Star date 3723/9410/561911 We have had no need to report on the welfare of the prince and the subjects for a while now, due to his raising seemingly going smoothly. But it seems things were not going as well as we had hoped. First of all, the male subject has escaped. We are as-of-now unsure how he escaped and where he went, though we have a fairly good idea he attempted to return to Earth. The Mook are looking into this case. Secondly, the prince’s upbringing has been deemed a failure. The male and the female subjects appeared to have been raising him as their own, not as an outsider. Due to this, he has developed an emotion we thought we had long been rid of. Care. The female subject was too kind on him. We heard her singing some sort of lullaby to calm the prince down and get him to sleep. Contact between the prince and the female has been broken. We will most likely never have a need for her again. Thirdly, the prince seems to have learned the language of the subjects, English, a human language. We have forbid him from ever speaking in their tongue. We have, however, learned some useful information from the female subject. Due to her teachings of English to the prince, they were able of some kind of communication. The prince told the female subject about his sleep-terrors. He claimed he could see a swirling vortex of red. In the centre of the vortex, there appeared to be four beings. He claims they are human, though the subjects may have clouded his vision with their Humanization. The four shapes, he claims, are robotic in shape, which contradicts the shapes possibly being human. However, he swears that three sound like males, one female. The female sounds like she is praying, while a repeated phrase from the males appears to be "PSI" followed by some other unidentifiable phrase. More information is needed from the prince, as "PSI" is a phrase commonly used by our armies when unleashing their psychic attacks. Star date 3729/9410/561911 We have made a breakthrough in the disappearance of the male subject and the prince’s sleep-terrors. It appears that, without our permission, the male subject was studying our psychic powers. The female subject claims she knew nothing of our powers or of her mate studying them. We do not trust her at all anymore, but if she can aid us in the prince’s sleep-terrors, we may pardon her, and allow her to return back to Earth. On the subject of the sleep-terrors, we have identified the beings in his dream. Two are of no significance, however the female and male appear to be highly skilled in psychic powers, similar to adolescents of our race. We believe them to be descendants of the escaped male subject, though confirmations are few and far between. Star date 3731/9410/561911 After some research into the sleep-terror, we have a theory. Many races came to the birth of the prince. Many left gifts, some we are still unsure of what exactly they are. But it could be possible that one of the races left the Apple of Enlightenment as a gift. The Apple, it is rumoured, has the ability for its user to see into the future. Is it possible that the prince is witnessing an assault on Earth by his future self? At the moment, this theory is a simple speculation. As of the red vortex, we doubt we will discover what it is. Another dimension? Possibly. The prince is still being questioned. Star date 3810/9411/561911 The theory was correct, impossibly. We have located the Apple of Enlightenment. It was hidden in one of the prince’s favourite playthings. Strangely, it looks nothing like the apple, a fruit found on Earth. It is more of a sphere, with a strange light inside. It has been confiscated, and there is an as-of-yet unofficial experiment being conducted on it. Star date 3824/9411/561911 The Apple of Enlightenment has been an asset during the research going into it. During the experiments, we have been able to predict what events will occur, when and where. Because of the Apple’s power, no one other than the discovery team and the experiment team will know of its existence, bar some exceptions. The prince’s therapy is going well. He has lost feelings for the subjects, and he seems to have lost the ability to speak in human tongue. The female subject will be disposed of quietly. She has outlived her usefulness. Star date 5411/6314/561979 The day has finally arrived. The prince has come far since when he was a youngling. The therapy and strict training mostly helped. I’m sure the king and queen would be proud of him. Today the prince will begin his assault on Earth. It has been a while since we ever spoke of Earth and humans around him, in case something resurfaced. He now has a feeling of hatred towards all other inferior species, but mainly humans. Soon they will be no more. The prince has decided to take his best army of Starmen with him, to eradicate the human scum. Today is the day every universe will remember. The day that Prince Giygas, the cosmic destroyer, took out his first planet, Earth, and all its inhabitants. Hail Prince Giygas! Category:Video Games